


When Tomorrow Comes

by 127dreams



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, More characters might be added, On Hiatus, Stuck in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127dreams/pseuds/127dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong wasn’t sure if it was the world that got stuck or if it was him that was going crazy. Probably the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

-Friday, 6:45am-

 

“Good Morning”  
Breath tickled his neck as the words were spoken and the alarm stopped. Barely keeping himself from letting out a groan Sungjong twisted around to face the source of the voice.

 

“Morning” He whispered back as he leaned up to leave a peck on Sungkyu’s lips. They stayed like this for a while, lazily just sharing kisses before Sungkyu pulled away. “I gotta get ready.” He gave Sungjong an apologetic smile but made no attempt to leave the bed. And just as Sungjong was about to give him one last kiss suddenly everything went cold. This had happened before, not just once no he couldn’t remember how many times it had been already.

 

Sungjong nodded swiftly before quickly wriggling out of their embrace and getting out of bed. “Now don’t be like that, come on Sungjong I told you I couldn’t take a day off. You said you were okay with it just yesterday! I promise you we will spend all weekend together instead.” Sungkyu attempted to grab his arm but Sungjong quietly shook him off before fleeing to the bathroom.

 

The problem wasn’t that Sungkyu had to work once again, no Sungjong was used to this by now he had started this relationship knowing how important his job was for Sungkyu. No the problem was that the weekend wasn’t going to come. At 8:32am the doorbell would ring and he would receive a ‘We miss you’ package from his parents filled with his favourite childhood snacks. Sungjong would spend the day munching away on them watching some random drama on TV trying not to think about tomorrow.

 

At 9:24pm Sungkyu would be back with Sungjong’s favourite Take out food, apologizing again and talking about how he was going to take him out to some fancy restaurant on saturday. Sungjong would once again push the sinking feeling into the back of his mind and smile and before he knew it they would have finished eating. Sungkyu would complain about how tired he was and they would make their way to the bed, cuddling under the covers while sharing small meaningless whispers with each other.

And then Sungjong would fall asleep, letting go of the uneasy feeling in the soothing warmth of his boyfriend. That is till he woke up to the buzzing of the alarm neither of them had set up.

 

-Friday, 6:45am-


	2. Day 1

It had all started on a Friday, well technically it was the day before. Sungjong and Sungkyu had originally planned on spending the next day together, huddled up on the couch or at some random dating spot in the city. They never got to pick one of those options though as Sungkyu’s boss had called him in last minute. Apparently one of the rookies in the company had managed to mess up most of the sound files that were needed for an upcoming project so Sungkyu had to any that weren’t already backed up once again.

And just like this Sungjong was going to spend the Friday alone.

“Are you sure this is okay? I can call them and tell them to call in Woohyun instead of something.” Sungkyu whispered while Sungjong struggled to fully wake up.

 

_**Friday 6:47am** _

 

Sungjong had to hold back a laugh, there was absolutely nothing in Sungkyu’s voice that sounded excited about that. “As if you would let Woohyun actually do your work. Nice try with the guilty boyfriend route though.” Grinning he twisted around to steal a kiss from the older.   
  
“You know I do actually feel guilty, right? I mean a little bit.” Sungkyu whispered once they parted. Long fingers soothingly caressed Sungjong’s hair, doing nothing for his quest to stay awake. “And you know I don’t mind this that much at all, right?” He answered a minute or two later, eyes closed once again. “We still have all weekend right? We can go have a daytrip or something. Hey maybe you could take me to that restaurant you always mention.”

The fingers on his hair paused for just a second before resuming. “Sounds like a plan, let’s talk about it this evening alright? I will get us some food on the way back so don’t worry about cooking.” Sungkyu sent him a small smile before letting go completely. “I really need to get ready or I will never get there.”

 

_**Friday 8:32am** _

 

Sungjong sighed as the sound of the loud doorbell woke him up. He must have had fallen asleep again after Sungkyu had left for work. Stretching as he got out of bed he quickly took a look at the clock in the kitchen before heading to the door.

“Hey i got a package for Lee Sungjong?” The not so cheerful voice of the postman greeted him. “Yeah, that’s me. Was nobody at the reception downstairs?” Sungjong mumbled back while signing on the small screen.

“Nope” Was the only answer he got before pen and pad were taken from him already. “Well here’s your package” The other gestured towards the giant package on the floor.

Opening his mouth to thank him, Sungjong looked up again only to see that the delivery man was already on his way to the elevator. No thank you then.

The package turned out to be from his parents. Well 80% were from his mom in a desperate attempt to make him eat more. Sungjong had to confess she might have succeeded as only 20 minutes later he was already going from one snack to another.

He was pretty sure him skipping breakfast in favour of his childhood candy was no what his mom had in mind when she sent the package but it’s not like she will ever know.

Around noon he began feeling bored, he had spent the morning watching a marathon of some horribly cheesy drama on tv but if he had to see one more dramatic confession he was going to puke. Well that might also be because his stomach didn't think eating all that candy was the best idea.

Pulling out his phone he decided to see what his boyfriend was up to.

 

_**Friday 12:14pm** _

“I regret”

 

_12:15pm_

Kyu♡: Hello to you too Jongie. What do you regret?

 

_12:15pm_

“Mom sent me a “We miss you, please gain some weight” package.”

“I don’t think she meant gain the whole package in weight by eating almost all of it”

 

_12:16pm_

Kyu♡: Hahahaha. What came over you Mr. I gotta watch my waistline? I thought I am the binge eater in this relationship.

 

_12:16pm_

“They tempted me with memories and delicious food :(“

12:17pm

“Oh by the way, Mom also sent some of those black sesame chips you like so much.”

 

_12:17pm_

Kyu♡: Really?? Did I tell you I love your mom?

Kyu♡: Wait please tell me you didn’t eat those too :(

 

_12:18pm_

“Wow i am amazed at the trust you have in me.”

“But no, They are waiting on the kitchen counter for you to arrive home.”

Sungjong glanced over to the neatly stacked snacks in the kitchen. They would still last them for a least a week unless he went on another crazy food marathon.

 

_12:19pm_

Kyu♡: Ah about that...I’m sorry but I probably won't be home before 9:30, if not 10. My boss just threw more work at me and I wanna get it done at the studio so no work is looming over our weekend…

Sungjong sighed, twisting on the couch to get more comfortable. He wasn’t exactly surprised but the aspect of spending 4 more hours alone and bored wasn’t exactly pleasing. A grin spread on his face as an idea struck him.

 

_12:22pm_

“Well I guess I will have to find a way to...entertain myself till then.”

 

He watched as Sungkyu started typing before stopping and typing again. Laughing he went to the kitchen to get some water, leaving his boyfriend in whatever struggle he was in. When he came back he had 3 new messages.

 

_12:23pm_

Kyu♡: Please tell me you aren’t actually doing this.

Kyu♡: You tease.

 

_12:24pm_

Kyu♡: At least give me details or something.

Sipping on his water, Sungjong went over the possible answers. He could go with it or simply leave him to his imagination.

 

_12:25pm_

“Nah, I am sure you are busy at work. I’ll see you later ♡ ;)”

 

_Let him suffer on his own._

 

Looking the screen, Sungjong threw his phone to the other side of the couch before snuggling into the pillows. Maybe a nap would help with his boredom and the stomach ache he was having by now.

 

_**Friday 7:37pm** _

 

“You liar.” Whispered a voice by Sungjong's ear, waking him up with a startle.

“What?..” He mumbled, struggling to open his eyes to the bright light around him. “What time is it?”

Sungkyu laughed next to him. “Around 6:30 or something? In the evening I mean. Do you know how much trouble I had getting out of work earlier only to find out that the tease I call my boyfriend had lied to me all along?” He pinched the younger's cheek and Sungjong couldn’t help but grin.

“This wasn’t exactly what I thought would be the result but I’m not gonna complain.” Sungjong stretched before patting next to him while scooting over so they could both fit on the couch. “I didn't plan to sleep this long.” He yawned a little, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “You didn’t get into too much trouble right?”

  
Shaking his head, Sungkyu pulled him into an embrace before letting out a satisfied sigh. “No, turns out it wasn’t such a big problem after all, they can deal with the rest without me.” He left a peck right under Sungjong’s ear. “I should probably punish you for being a tease but this is actually way too comfortable to move.”

Laughing, Sungjong wrapped his arms around the other and started petting his hair. “How about a movie? And we could order some take out.” Sungkyu closed his eyes with a smile. “Sounds perfect as long as I don’t have to move.” He let go of Sungjong, not forgetting to pinch his butt in a playful way as Sungjong climbed over him.

Scowling Sungjong lightly hit him on his arm before walking over to the tv, choosing a random dvd which ended up being some action movie they had both seen before. Perfect for a lazy evening in his opinion.

They decide on ordering chicken before settling back on the couch, huddled into a blanket barely paying attention to the movie as they exchange kisses here and there till the doorbell interrupted them.

Sungkyu groaned, glancing at Sungjong with a pout on his face. “No.” The younger stated before he could even ask. “It’s your time to move, just get back quickly.”

Pouting even more, Sungkyu got up to get their food, quietly cursing at how cold the tiles were under his feet. Sungjong couldn’t top the smile on his face as Sungkyu came running back in as fast as possible to escape the cold floor, throwing their food on the small coffee table in front of them before quickly getting back under the blanket.

His cold toes were less than pleasant against Sungjong’s leg but the Chicken made up for it. Before they knew it they had finished eating and Sungjong was drifting off once more, this time in Sungkyu’s arm, head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A gentle hand was brushing over his shoulder repeatedly, slowly guiding him more and more into dreamland once again.

He wasn’t sure if he just imagined it but he thought he heard Sungkyu’s phone ringing quietly but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes again as he drifted off completely.

 

**_Friday, 9:23pm_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you accidentally write punched instead of pinched things can get weird real fast. 
> 
> Sungkyu punched his cheek playfully.  
> "What the fuck Sungkyu?" Sungjong sneered, holding his cheek in pain.  
> "It's just a prank bro."
> 
> Comments and Feedback would be very much appreciated, I am pretty new to writing and I know it's not perfect.


End file.
